


低俗怪谈（AU/黑暗艳情故事）

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 一个黑暗艳情又灵异的故事题解标题：低俗（社情）+怪谈（灵异）





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没搞了，我就是喜欢这样的故事orz

在接连三次的尝试无果后，盖勒特终于接受了车已经抛锚了的事实。泄愤般地拍了几下方向盘，年轻人打开车门踏上了雪地。“嘶。”没有人清扫的大雪没尽了他的中筒靴，盖勒特每走一步都能感受到那些洁白的固态物对自己脚的留恋，让他举步维艰。

周围除了树就是雪，没有任何过往车辆没有标志牌，甚至连天都是灰白的。更不可能有人。盖勒特不死心地再仔细从一片白茫之中进行搜寻，发现只有远处有一个黑色阴影，看起来像是一座建筑物。

盖勒特低下头笑了。巴沙特警告过他任何车在这样的天气里都有可能会引擎熄火，然而他还是拿了车钥匙，开车离开了贵妇人与她们的丈夫聚集的度假别墅。“年轻人就是想到什么便忙着要去实现。”一位太太笑着说，很快得到了其余人的附议。既然盖勒特是说他要去市区赴同学之邀，这样的评价也算中肯。

年轻人啊，年轻人，冲动的年轻人。盖勒特只是想要离开那群散发着金钱与陈腐气息的男人或女人，他们对彼此都很恭敬，就像恭敬地对待钱一样。

差点没能毕业的他在学校里并没有什么可以称之为朋友的同学，不过这些人倒并不会去仔细思考这些。只是现在他终于搞砸了，这是他多年来第一次真切地感受到后悔：车上没有了食物，而他都不知道自己现在在哪；如果运气不好，他可能会永远地留在这儿，成为被雪掩埋的一具冻僵了的尸体。

然而盖勒特可不是一般的年轻人，他在八岁的时候试图献祭灵魂召唤恶魔为自己驱使；又在十二岁的时候参加秘密的宗教仪式想要透过火焰看到未来——总而言之就是他叛逆而疯狂，这就是为什么他选择了在车抛锚后毅然决然地向远处的建筑走去。

其实走起来也没有很远，不知道是不是被冻得出现了幻觉，盖勒特觉得自己似乎很快就到了目的地。那儿的确是一座建筑物，在他离那里还有百米的距离时盖勒特看清了它的全貌，还是一栋大得像贵族时代留下的私人城堡般的偌大巴洛克式建筑。

风雪似乎在他靠近后又加大了些，盖勒特的脚步有了短暂的停滞。这片区域历史上就是权贵们的度假圣地，有这样的遗留物也并算不上是多奇怪。他倒很好奇为什么起初自己站在车边看时会显得那么小，仿佛自己与它之间的距离被人为地拉大后又缩短了。

*

说实话，盖勒特并不期待会得到回应。毕竟从外观来看这座壮观的建筑已经有了些年代，又是在这么偏远的地方，理应不会有人再住。房子都窗户也都被暗色的窗帘拉住，没有透出哪怕一点微弱的光线，不给外面的人任何窥视的余地。但他依旧还是敲了敲门，作为习惯性的礼节。在他或许需要破门而入之前。

“您好？”

令他没有想到的是，门竟然被打开了。半开的门中露出一个年轻人，大概比自己还要年轻一两岁，他暗红的头发打着卷披散在肩头，身上只穿了一件暗紫色的睡袍。看到盖勒特，男人蓝色的眼睛微微眯了起来。

“如果打扰了您真是十分抱歉，是这样——我的车在雪地里抛锚了，我没有办法，所以只能来碰下运气。”盖勒特努力让自己看起来像个无害而陷入麻烦的青年，他笑着朝对方耸了耸肩，这个动作让他抖掉了一些堆积的新雪。哦，他已经够惨了，根本就不要假装。“我不知道我能否……”

“当然，”懂了盖勒特话尾留白中的意思，年轻人勾起嘴角，为这位意料之外的访客敞开了屋子的大门。“您可以在此休息，直到风雪暂停。”

屋里很温暖，借着室内暖调的光线，盖勒特看清了站在自己面前的青年有着近乎无可挑剔的身体曲线。年轻人裸露部分的皮肤也十分光洁，他请盖勒特到壁炉旁去坐着温暖一下冻僵的身体，说话时一张一合的双唇殷红得如同抹了口红。

行到壁炉边后他率先在右边的单人沙发上坐下，动作流畅地将搭在椅背上的毛毯盖在了自己身上，只给对面的青年露出了一小截白皙的脖颈。他看着盖勒特，浓密的睫毛让他的蓝眼睛看起来更加迷人。

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”盖勒特也找了个舒服的姿势，身体前倾，双臂撑在膝盖上。他的确冻坏了，现在急需要火的温暖。“我希望你可以直接叫我盖勒特。”

“阿不思·邓布利多，叫我阿不思。”阿不思柔软的红发散在身侧，回应盖勒特的目光时嘴角仍然带着浅浅的笑意。他打量了一会儿面前的青年，随后抬起手指了指自己的眼睛。“你的眼睛，它们很特别。”

“从小就有很多人跟我说这种话。”盖勒特喜欢看阿不思脸上那种似有似无的微笑的模样，就算是最善于援交的交际花也难做到这样勾人。盖勒特知道这样去想一个收留了自己的好心人的确不好，而阿不思精巧的脚踝还裸露在外，就在自己的脚边，它们是那么纤细，仿佛一只手就能握住。如果现在的场景换成了某个更合适的场所，盖勒特说不定会在阿不思说这话时直接吸吮他的手指。“它们是天生的异色，而我父母的家族中都没有这样的先例。在我做了一些让我的父母生气的事后，他们会说这是一双受了诅咒的眼睛。”

“我会说它们很漂亮。”火光映衬着阿不思的眼睛，让他的蓝色中混入了一点橘。他挪动了一下自己的双腿，足尖不小心触到了盖勒特的小腿骨。对不起，他道歉，而后者脸上的笑意显然浓于怒意。

“谢谢你的善良阿不思，那些人也会这么说。”

“哪些人？”阿不思挑起了一边眉毛。

“那些想要跟我调情的人。”盖勒特笑着说。而阿不思虽然没有接话，但他的反应看起来至少不像是感觉自己被冒犯了。他的双手交叠了起来，盖勒特饶有兴趣地注视着他，在开口之前，男人的眼神飘忽了一下，似乎是在扫视什么东西。“听起来你很叛逆，盖勒特。”

很可惜，阿不思好像还没有准备好接受自己的调情。盖勒特快速抽动了下嘴角，向后倒进了沙发里。不过没关系，他的机会还有很多。

“我宁愿称自己为疯狂。”

接下来的对话无非是关于盖勒特那独特的性格给他带来的种种麻烦，以及他之所以会到这里的大概经过。直到最后他才问了下阿不思这附近是否有可能联系到的修理人员，等风雪停了，他或许还有可能再开着那辆车进城；或者有没有哪里能跟外界取得联系，他也可以直接跟朋友打电话请求帮助。

“我以为一般人都会更倾向于先想着与自己的家人取得联系。”结果都是无一例外的否定。盖勒特只想到古老的建筑应该不会接有电话线，却没有考虑到这地方本就偏远，几乎很难与外界轻易取得联系，尤其是在这天气之下。“看来你的父母的确没分给你多少爱。”

“那么你呢，你的家人呢？”盖勒特反问。他也不是只注意到了男人的美貌，还有许多别的东西。比如说：这座上了年纪位置偏远的建筑大得如同城堡，而从他进门起就没有见到除了阿不思以外的第二个人。按常理，不应该只有他一个人。“我的家人……他们都是很好的人。”

阿不思用的是过去式，看着少年脸上流露出的对往昔的追忆，盖勒特几乎是立即就在脑内联想出了一个不幸的故事。不过这总有哪里少了点什么，他觉得事情或许不该这么普通。可问得太多又会显得自己不体贴，于是他还是点了点头，说了声抱歉，没有再就此继续下去。然而阿不思本人似乎却并没有盖勒特那样在乎，停顿了一会儿后，少年接着说了下去。

“其实你没必要抱歉，很久以前我们便分开了。我对他们的很多记忆都已经变得模糊，我甚至不再记得我父母的脸……”

这次盖勒特清晰地感觉到，阿不思是在越过他看着他身后的某个地方；尽管没有持续几秒，青年的眼神很快聚焦到了他身上，玫瑰色的脸上是绝美的笑。

“而如你所见，现在的我是一个 **人** 住。”

*

晚餐时盖勒特才意识到这屋子里的铺陈究竟有多夸张——他本来以为自己的父母已经足够张扬了，然而就像真正的王室之于贵族，两者并不在同一个层次上。

阿不思让他直到被叫到名字时再来餐厅，所以盖勒特并没有看到青年收拾餐桌或端上菜品的过程。说是菜品，其实只是倒在了盘子里的罐头，经阿不思之手得到了一点装饰。他还从酒架上拿了一支酒，笑着问盖勒特有没有兴趣来一点。

接过阿不思递来的酒，盖勒特发现即便只有青年一人在此生活，这张足以容纳八人的餐桌却也还完整的拥有八把椅子；而且每把椅子的罩布都很干净，有些还有一点微微的凹陷，像是有人曾在这里久坐过一样。

大概是为了纪念故人。可是，阿不思他有那么多共住的亲戚吗？

“仓库已经堆满了东西，所以这些无处可去的椅子就只好留在原地了。”

两人都没有坐正位，阿不思坐在盖勒特对面，暗紫色的睡袍已经有些下滑，露出了右半瘦削的肩头与大片光洁的白皙肌肤，却正好遮住了胸前最敏感的乳头，丝绒的衣料在那儿打下了一片引人遐想的阴影。他将红发拨弄到一边，正在为自己手法生疏地倒酒。不知道男人是有心还是无意，盖勒特没有选择提醒。昂头饮下了半杯酒，猩红的液体沾在嘴角，青年的双唇看起来更加诱人了。

“很抱歉我只能拿速食罐头来敷衍你。可这是我这里仅有的东西了，希望你能至少吃一点。”

“我没有你想的那么挑剔，”看来阿不思把自己当成了每天吃着珍馐美味的小少爷。比起吃的东西，他一直以来都更在意一起用餐的人。“而且在儿这吃罐头倒还给了我一点现代感。”

阿不思笑了笑，微张的唇瓣散发着晶莹的酒色。盖勒特再也忍不住，从椅子上站起，一手撑着餐桌，一手抚上了青年的下巴。他对自己的外表有自信，而且阿不思的种种行径都像极了勾引。后者的身体僵硬了一下，却并没有抗拒。像是在自己的意料之中，他大方地与盖勒特对视，任由男人的指腹擦过自己的嘴唇。甚至当盖勒特的手指触到自己的唇珠时，阿不思还伸出舌头舔了舔它。

然后盖勒特吻了他。越过餐桌与阿不思接吻，故意让每一次吸吮都发出清晰的水声，时不时从喉头压出几声愉悦的声音，盖勒特存心想让这个吻染满情色。当这个狂乱的吻终于结束，抵着美人的鼻尖，盖勒特刚想开口告诉阿不思他现在有多迷人，突然传来的碰撞声却打断了他的话。就像有什么东西掉落到了地上。

听到这声音后，阿不思的眉眼间十分明显地表现出了厌恶，远甚于被迫终止的盖勒特。不过它依然没有持续很长时间，等青年意识到盖勒特在观察自己后很快便恢复了正常，往后与男人拉开了些距离，阿不思端起手边的杯子再灌了自己一口酒。只是没有再笑了。

“那是什么？”注意到年轻人的小表情，一种原始的直觉催促着盖勒特问出这个问题。在他九岁的时候就试图见过亡灵，虽然最后只是差点把房子烧着，这些无关痛痒的小声音平常都不会引起他的关注。比起害怕，他更感兴趣于阿不思的反应。

“谁知道，上了年纪的老房子夜里总会有许多怪声，我希望它们不会吓着你。”然而过了一会儿，想起盖勒特曾跟自己说过的话，阿不思歪了一下头，换了一种说法。“哦，我想你或许也不会因为这种事而被吓到，我的提醒大概是多余了。”

年轻人的语调已经没有之前轻快，他低下了头避开盖勒特的注视。

知道暧昧的时刻已经过去，盖勒特又吻了一下他的面颊后便也坐回了自己的座位上。阿不思明显瞒着自己什么，不过只要能呼吸的人都会有那么一两个秘密，这并不奇怪。往腌臜点想，他或许藏了个上不得台面的秘密情人也说不定。阿不思会更喜欢久经世故的老男人，还是一样年轻血气方刚的同龄人？就他刚刚的表现来看，可能没人好好教过他亲吻。然而这座大宅除了正在用餐的他们，的确让盖勒特感受不到任何人气。

之后急转直下的晚餐气氛倒让盖勒特真开始怨恨起了那突如其来的响声，如果说青年之前还是在有意无意地引诱他，那么后来便是不夹带任何意图地单纯交谈了。

阿不思一共喝了四杯酒，双颊至耳根处都逐渐染上了潮红，配合着他那张年轻的清秀面孔，就像一颗过早成熟的水果。盖勒特瞥了眼酒架，那里至少空了一半。而少年的蓝眼睛则已经蒙着水雾，再加上他倒酒的样子，不像是很能喝酒或常饮酒的人。

“从这里上楼。”结束了简陋却暧昧的晚餐，阿不思走在盖勒特前面引着青年前往自己的房间。他的吐息间都散发着一股淡淡的酒香，和他裸露出来的肌肤一样，无时不在诱惑着身后的男人。

是的，他又开始了。阿不思走路更像是在靠胯部扭动来带动双腿，而他刚好有一个挺翘的屁股，这让他的每一步走得都如同在卖弄风情。盖勒特有些不敢相信他会意识不到，如果这里是某个私人宴会的现场，阿不思早该被他拉到角落，背靠着墙，被锁在自己与墙壁之间。他会好好爱抚阿不思，就在众人眼前，让青年体验到高潮来临时的失神。

他真的很想这么做，于是他走上前去，将手搭在了阿不思腰间。微醺的红发美人抬起头来看了他一眼，随后顺从地贴在了盖勒特身上，左手靠着男人肌肉结实的手臂。“你真是醉得恰到好处。”盖勒特说，低下头吻上了阿不思柔软的唇。后者湿热的口腔欢迎男人的入侵，他享受着盖勒特对自己的触碰与挑逗，或许是被吻得过于舒服了，阿不思一直在发出绵软的鼻音。盖勒特接着吻过他的下巴，吸吮他的喉结，落上了他裸露出的锁骨。阿不思开始将自己的胸脯往男人嘴里送，然而盖勒特却在他最舒服的时候停下了。

“先等等。”回房间后再继续。阿不思听见了男人抵在自己耳边的带笑的低语。

盖勒特发现走廊上有许多画——或者说，曾经挂过很多画。有一些显然是被人拿了下去，只留下了几行连续的小孔来作为自己曾存在过的证据。这些小孔似乎都是两个两个的连续，彼此之间隔着两三指的距离；而那些仍留在墙上的画作，盖勒特仔细留意了一下，几乎都是没有人物出现的风景画。

“我不喜欢那些画像，”阿不思主动向青年解释，他指了指墙上的那些洞，半是戏谑半是认真。“它们总是看着我，看着我，真的很烦人。”

“你害怕它们吗？”盖勒特眯起眼睛，笑着问。“它们是死的，阿不思。你怕死的东西吗？”

阿不思蹭了蹭他的颈窝，以撒娇似的鼻音作为了回答。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱就是疯疯癫癫要死要活【加粗】，  
> 含有大量灵异【加粗】与社情描写  
> 如不能接受，及时退出，不要骂我，也不要举报我谢谢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看警告哦

*

阿不思将他们带到了一个完全漆黑的房间，盖勒特其实更愿意开着灯。然而当年轻人的双臂缠上自己的脖颈，踮起脚试图索吻时，盖勒特便放下了这件事：如果黑暗能让阿不思更放得开，他并不在意能否看清。

将自己挤入男人的怀抱之中，阿不思的任何声音听起来都像是在撒娇。他露出自己的舌尖，让盖勒特将其卷起来好好吸吮。阿不思的回应青涩而热情，丝毫不在意唇舌交缠间发出的水声有多情色，他想要盖勒特更多地品尝他带着酒香的口腔里的每一处，他希望自己的嘴唇能被男人玩弄得充血红肿。

盖勒特如阿不思所愿满足了他，一手环着他的腰，一手伸进睡袍沿着胸骨往下探索。少年很快在他的撩拨之下攫取到了快感，不自觉地扭着腰去追寻、迎合盖勒特的手，阿不思想要脱下自己的睡袍，却被察觉到的男人扼住了手腕。

“你不是喜欢这样吗？”现在他们的角色颠倒了过来，似乎是为了让阿不思也体验一下自己之前被他诱惑时所尝过的感受，盖勒特的手指灵巧地逗弄着青年平坦的小腹，像弹钢琴那样点着那里的软肉，走到了他的胯间。握住阿不思软耷的性器开始套弄，混迹过腌臜酒会的年轻人熟知这些技巧，那可爱的小东西很快便被他弄得半勃。他甚至还没有脱下青年的内裤，盖勒特感受到了掌心的湿意。“不要脱，我就要你穿着这件睡袍。”

从鼻子中发出不满的闷哼，阿不思狠狠地吸吮了一下盖勒特的下唇作为自己的回击，却因被人恶意摩擦过敏感的顶端而发出了一阵绵软的呻吟。盖勒特的手终于将他的性器从那块已经被濡湿的布料下释放了出来，修剪整齐的指甲不轻不重地剥开外皮，刮蹭着顶端，引起了阿不思大腿内侧的阵阵颤抖。

“如果可以，我真想把这里也用东西塞满。”指腹暗示性地压了压正不停吐着液体的小口，作势要往里钻，阿不思踩在地板上的脚趾都蜷了起来。“但你会发炎不是吗，真是可惜了。”金发青年低下头来吻他，不那么柔软的衬衫布料磨蹭着阿不思胸前粉嫩的乳尖，而它们甚至就只是因这样的刺激而挺立了起来。

盖勒特俯下身将阿不思亟需爱抚的乳头含入了嘴里舔舐吸吮，留下一连串情色的水渍。舌头碾压着逐渐变为了殷红色的乳粒，舌苔的每一次摩擦都能换来美人的颤抖，盖勒特抬起眼凭着感觉与阿不思对视，想象着后者被情欲侵占的绝美面孔。

“操我……”阿不思向男人乞求道，过多的津液在他殷红的唇瓣间拉出了一条银丝。盖勒特虽然看不清，但他能听见对方说话时的水声。被要求不得脱下的睡袍此时已滑至肩下，正松松垮垮地挂在青年的手臂上；从脖颈至胃部，细腻无暇的肌肤显露无疑。

阿不思的胸膛正因情动而剧烈起伏，他动作急切地解起盖勒特的衣服，温暖的手在青年手感极佳的腰身上胡乱地摸着。“盖勒特，盖尔……”

“嗯，我在。”他们现在迫切地需要一个可以支撑的平面，由于懒得寻找床的位置，盖勒特直接抱着阿不思躺到了地板上。反正依照青年这架势，盖勒特对老房子的床也没有那么多的信心。他分开少年的大腿，摩挲着那处细腻的皮肤，任由阿不思跨坐在自己身上，挂着完全失去蔽体作用的睡袍拉扯着自己的皮带。“别急，我一直都会在这儿。”他说，语气像在哄小孩。

草草地扩张了一下自己，阿不思扶着男人茎身主动坐了下去。来不及阻止的盖勒特本担心他会受伤，然而身上人的承受能力却显然超出他的预计。尺寸傲人的阴茎擦过青年的敏感点顶到最深处，湿软的穴肉丝丝缕缕地吸附着体内男人的性器，阿不思的叫声足以软化人的骨头。他放浪地在盖勒特身上起伏，享受着被男人阴茎贯穿的快感。

扶着阿不思的肋骨，盖勒特在青年的身体上留下了一个又一个亲吻。阿不思的动作过于急切，像是发了病的性瘾患者，又像是多年没有感受过男人的寡妇，想要把自己在男人的阴茎上钉穿。果然也没多久便喘息着射了出来，甚至不需要抚慰前端，生生将自己操上了高潮。

前列腺高潮强烈而又磨人，阿不思本就又湿又热的内壁绞着男人的性器丝丝缕缕地痉挛着；感受到埋在体内的性器又涨大了些，阿不思引导着男人爱抚自己的胸骨，发出带着酒味的呻吟。

比魅魔还要令人沉沦。

盖勒特掐着他的腿根，将还处于高潮余韵中的青年压在了地板上。“舒服吗，现在轮到我了。”

他把阿不思的腿架在自己肩上，几乎将青年的身体对折了过来。盖勒特就这样操着他，猜测着阿不思还在涌着液体的阴茎会不会将那些体液滴到自己精致的脸上，甚至落入那因愉悦而张开的嘴中。他看不清，但充足的想象空间却反而给了盖勒特另一种冲击。阿不思伸出双臂环上了他的脖子，抓弄着男人被汗水濡湿的金发。

“吻我。”

阿不思乖顺的吻上盖勒特的唇，没有力气再去勾弄男人的舌头，他就只是与盖勒特舌尖相触，随着男人操干自己的动作而不时换为轻咬住盖勒特的下唇。

窗外的风雪似乎更大了，而在黑暗中，的确有很多声音都会被放大。除了激烈性爱所发出的情色之音，盖勒特还听见了一些其他诡异的小动静：门外似乎有什么东西在滚动，楼上则好像一直有人在来回踱步，楼下听起来也像是有人在活动，就连风拍打窗棱的声音都像极了恶灵的咆哮——阿不思的呻吟纵使再放荡也掩盖不了这些异动。

“你到底是什么，阿不思？”

“不是我……”阿不思的声音已经变得沙哑，盖勒特的性器不停摩擦着内壁内的敏感点，让他的话语也变了调。“是它们……”

_那些画像_ 。盖勒特被阿不思的穴肉吸得发麻的大脑一时只能联想出这个。 _这栋房子里有许多不可告人的秘密，有鬼魂，有恶灵，甚至是有恶魔_ ——管它有什么。盖勒特开始撕咬起了阿不思的锁骨，听他发出更多的叫声。——盖勒特根本不在乎，他只在乎眼下，眼下正在与自己享受性爱美妙的阿不思。

“它们……我，我离不开……这里。”

“嘘，”阿不思哭了出来。盖勒特轻柔地吻上他的眉心，替阿不思拭去了眼角的泪水。“嘘，会哭就不要说了。”

阿不思被翻了过来，跪趴在地上，抬着腰承接着男人的入侵。通常来说，盖勒特偏好这种姿势：不仅可以看到对方完美的身体曲线，还能欣赏那腰窝凹陷出来的诱人弧度，和形成对比的臀部紧绷的肌肉。在视力受阻的时候，他倒还可以低下头就含住阿不思的耳朵。“你知道吗，亲爱的，”贴在阿不思的耳边，盖勒特低沉的声线带着气音。他刻意将声音压得极低，几乎要被房间外的脚步声淹没。有人在往这间房间冲刺，最后却只是撞到了门上，发出了一阵尖细刺耳的尖叫。“我真的不怕任何死去的东西。”

阿不思昂起头，连续顶着敏感点的撞击与研磨令他的小腹又开始了抽搐。“他们进得来吗？”青年摇了摇头。“很好，”盖勒特勾着阿不思的肩将他从地上拉了起来，同样被汗水浸湿的胸膛与青年支棱的后背相贴，让红发美人坐回了自己的腿上。“因为我不想让任何东西来打扰这份快乐。”阴茎因突然的姿势变化而顶到了一个刁钻的点，盖勒特控制着力道掐住阿不思的脖颈，还不依不饶地揉捏起了后者的囊袋。

“盖尔，盖尔，盖尔……”

“我们一起。”

第二次高潮到来时阿不思已然沙哑的嗓子再发不出任何声音，盖勒特亲吻着他的唇，从后面抱着他寄予他心安。“别离开我……”无法拒绝阿不思哑声的哀求，盖勒特给出了肯定的答复。

_“我陪着你呢。”_

*

第二天醒来时，窗外的风雪仍然没有停止的迹象。阿不思躺在他怀里，头枕着他的手臂，散乱的红发铺在他的颈侧。少年是活着的，盖勒特能清晰地感受到他喷薄在自己皮肤上的湿热呼吸。

异色的眼瞳扫视着这间基调为红与金的卧室，目力所及之处画满了一个造型奇特的图案：一个三角形，夹着一个圆，中间还有一道竖线。各种各样的大小与颜色都有，看起来大概不是同一个时期绘制的。

“这些标志可以将鬼魂都挡在门外。”

阿不思不知在何时醒了过来，眨了眨眼，蓝眼睛里布着血丝。他看向盖勒特，开合的嘴唇还有昨夜被蹂躏过的痕迹。“这里是我的庇护所，整间房子只有这里不会受到亡魂的入侵。”

盖勒特打量着昨夜共同享受情爱的红发美人，用鼻尖碰了碰他的，最后吻上了阿不思的唇。他们或许天生与平淡的吻无缘，抚上青年的胸骨，盖勒特几乎要将阿不思拆吃入腹。而阿不思也在热切地回应着男人，攀上了盖勒特的肩膀。

“所以只是亡魂？”盖勒特的语调就和讨论今天吃什么一样。就好像他与阿不思之间存在着某种难言的默契，让他迅速把这一事实看得理所应当。然而他知道阿不思一定有别的隐情，在他本人愿意提起之前，盖勒特还是换了另一个话题。“这些图案是什么宗教的标志吗？”

“我也不知道，我只是无意中发现它们可以抵御这里的亡魂。那大概是我来到这里的第四年，我从书堆里找到了这个。”

“第四年。”盖勒特记得阿不思说过自己关于家人的很多记忆都已经模糊了，他不知道后者究竟在这儿呆了多久。难得地，他不敢去思考。“十五年。”看出了盖勒特的犹疑，阿不思给出了答案。“我五岁时就在这儿了，这是……我的家族某种无法逃避的宿命，是一个永恒的诅咒。”

盖勒特专注地盯着对方，等待着阿不思的下文。他就是知道，知道阿不思一定会告诉他全部。这种听起来宛如疯人言语的事情，一旦开了头，找到了聆听者，就会一直不受控制地继续到最后。

“我不知道我的祖辈究竟犯下了什么滔天大罪……这座城堡不属于邓布利多家，它本来的主人是一对公爵夫妇，而邓布利多最初则不过只是这里的管家……那都是很久以前的事了，公爵意外去世，留下遗嘱将这里留给他‘忠心’的管家。没人怀疑这件事情，然而任何人只需要动动脑子就能猜到我的祖辈耍了手段。毕竟房产易主邓布利多后没多久我的祖辈便发了疯，迷失在了风雪之夜。”

翻身时的床板会发出吱呀声，响个不停，在偌大的房间里散发着如同有人在用手指哀怨地抓着床板的诡异。平躺着的阿不思笑了笑，垂下了眼睛。盖勒特曾试图召唤过恶魔，然而他失败了。他明白现在的这些声音不过是凭人类的想象力幻想出来的恐惧，门外没有什么动静，他唯一在乎的就是身边的阿不思。

“然后过了多年，我的祖父，有天他梦到了一群亡魂，被要求交出一个亲人来平息逝者的愤怒，邓布利多必须来这座上世纪的遗物里守着房子，照看他的主人，也就是公爵夫妇的亡灵。”

“有七个那么多？”回想起餐厅的椅子，盖勒特问。

“在这座古堡里，枉死的人可远不止我祖辈曾服侍过的公爵夫妇。”阿不思的脸上又露出了那种似笑非笑的神情，他勾起嘴角，话中带着自嘲。“可惜的是，邓布利多因为自己的所作所为成了唯一的受咒者。”

阿不思的祖父收到那个亡魂传达的讯息后便痛苦而决然地交出了自己跛脚的弟弟，留下了尚且年幼的孩子。他带着自己的家人逃到了很远很远的地方，听说那跛脚的弟弟再也没有出现在任何人眼前，他本以为诅咒会在这一代终结；然而阿不思的父亲在自己的小女儿出生后不久也收到了这一讯息，看着襁褓中的女儿与虚弱的妻子，比较了一下长子与次子，阿不思被抛弃了。

“因为我更聪明，我更有能力照顾自己。”

沉默地听完阿不思的话，盖勒特撩起他的头发，凑上前吻了吻青年的额角。从阿不思刚才的话中，他听到了一丝微妙的恨意与更多的沮丧。阿不思本不该在这里，他应有一个正常聪明孩子的美好前程；然而那又只能是阿不思在这里，如果不是阿不思，纵使是追求疯狂的盖勒特也不会躺在这里去听一个才认识一天的人谈论自己的家族诅咒。

盖勒特也本不该出现在这儿，他本应看不见旷野里的古老建筑，冻死在车里；或是在意识到奇怪后立即离去。而不是像这样，躺在古怪的房间里听着一个初识的男人讲这些古怪离奇的往事。

假设上述怪谈全部成立，他们甚至还做了爱，在一栋聚集着七个亡魂的鬼屋。当着那些鬼魂的面，他们挑衅般地做到了深夜。

盖勒特忍不住偏过头笑出了声。一种神秘力量促使了他们的相遇，阿不思因遇到了盖勒特而再体验到了为人的感觉，盖勒特因遇到了阿不思而觉得自己的疯狂有了发泄的出口；阿不思因盖勒特而是阿不思，盖勒特因阿不思而是盖勒特。

——疯人的逻辑。这不是挺好笑的吗？

至少想到了这些的盖勒特这么认为。

“你不应该笑。”阿不思皱着眉，捏住了盖勒特的下巴。“我们得出去吃早餐，这里没有可以吃的东西。”

“白天亡魂们会有所收敛。而且他们实际上很畏惧生人，比如说你。”阿不思特意补充“但还是听我的话，我不想让你受到它们的伤害。”

*

把阿不思抱在自己腿上用餐，盖勒特一边按着青年的肩，一边喂他喝着牛奶。

“十五年，阿不思，你就没有寻找过离开的方法吗？”

在这之前，盖勒特曾问过他为什么不将更多的地方贴上或画上那个图案以阻隔亡魂，我当然贴过，在我还是个不懂事的少年的时候。阿不思这样回答他。可是我的生计也要依赖它们，我无法走出这里，如果亡魂不给我提供食物，我会饿死。

据着阿不思风轻云淡的描述，盖勒特几乎都能想象出当时的场景：绝望而又虚弱的少年不得不又再将自己亲手贴上的东西撕下，等待亡魂出现饶恕自己试图挣扎的过错。

“这些方法都无法由我来实施。”伸出舌头舔了舔杯沿，阿不思的红发随意地在肩上披散着，与微眯的蓝眼一起散发着一股慵懒的美。“我已经和普通人有了差别了，盖勒特。”

“你的意思是让我来吗？”盖勒特的胸前新挂着一个小巧的项链，形状与之前在阿不思房间里看到的无异。这是阿不思一点一点亲手做出来的，可以暂时免除恶灵的可能的任何侵扰。他在与阿不思鼻尖相抵的时候听到了客厅传来的声响，大概是哪个亡魂有了意见。没有在意那些，他将手抚上了青年细腻的大腿。“是有另一股力量派我来寻找你了，阿不思。你需要我做什么？”

阿不思没有立即说些什么，他与盖勒特交换了一个充满奶香味的吻，主动吻上了男人的下巴，甚至吸了下他的脖子。仰头发出一声愉悦的叹息，确信了阿不思是在故意撩拨自己，盖勒特倒在意起了他对自己刚刚问题的回避。如果是盖勒特并不在意屋里的其他生物，他的全部注意力便都集中到了阿不思身上。他想隐瞒什么，回避什么，盖勒特全能有所察觉。

除了伤害自己或伤害阿不思，他愿意做青年需要他做的大部分事。

然而身体还是十分自然地在阿不思的引诱之下起了反应，小盖勒特被阿不思用自己的大腿蹭到了有抬头的趋势。红发的美人索性跨坐在了男人的身上，大腿用力夹着盖勒特，解开了自己的睡袍。

“你确定自己还想要吗？”金发男人看着近在咫尺的阿不思，后者身上还布着青紫的淤痕，模样称得上惨烈，像是被人狠狠打过一样。尤其是他的胯骨，上面的痕迹尤为明显，让盖勒特有那么一瞬间反思了下自己的行为。撩开阿不思的红发，他捧上了美人的右颊。“你表现得就像一个不知道自己还能否活到明天的人一样——那种绝望的热情。”

“……我只是想更多地感受你。”阿不思含住了盖勒特的拇指，手下也开始解起了男人的裤子，那儿已经被撑起了一片。“而且都这样了，最好还是先解决眼前的问题再谈之后的事情。”

阿不思将自己的性器与盖勒特的握在了一起套弄，他喘着气，两根性器的尺寸让他的动作变得困难。他希望盖勒特能够碰碰他，然而后者就只是坐在椅子上，注视着他在自己身上扭着腰起伏。

“你倒是摸摸我呀……”

盖勒特闻言亲吻了美人的额头，双手开始在阿不思的腰侧滑动，描摹那里完美的腰线。“摸哪里？”他往阿不思的耳边吹气。“里面还是外面，这里还是这里？”

阿不思的后穴还留有昨夜性爱的痕迹，盖勒特的手指只是在那儿入口处戳了戳，内里艳色的穴肉便开始有了反应，吸附着男人的指尖，热情地邀请它们进入。不过这次盖勒特没有给他，隔靴挠痒般地浅浅戳刺后穴后便一直向前滑到了他的阴茎根部，在那里上下滑动了几下，开始揉弄阿不思的睾丸。

“这里？”

一直得不到真正抚慰的阿不思微怒地抓住盖勒特的手，让他覆上了两人正贴在一起的阴茎，催促着他和自己一起动动手。“这里，啊……”盖勒特握着阿不思较小的手，和青年一起上下套弄起了彼此坚硬的性器。配合着手上的动作，盖勒特在享受阿不思情动的美丽模样的同时还在向上挺动着腰，碾着阿不思的柱身和手掌。

“等我带你出去了，我们可以在很多地方做爱。”盖勒特让阿不思换了个坐姿，尽可能夹紧双腿以接纳自己对他大腿的所为。阿不思大腿内侧的嫩肉被男人的性器摩擦得发红，他的身体紧绷着，夹紧的腿根开始一下下地痉挛，昭示着主人在性事中所享受到的愉悦。

“在戏院，在车的后座，在权贵们畅饮的大厅角落——任何你想在的地方。”将下巴搁在美人的肩膀上，盖勒特的声音充满了诱惑力。“只要你告诉我，你必须告诉我，我一定有办法带你走，你告诉我——”

阿不思被盖勒特靠腿交给操射了。后者趁着他高潮来临时将自己埋入了青年的身体，不断收缩的内壁成功让盖勒特也达到了顶点，释放在了阿不思的身体深处。

倚在男人宽阔的胸膛上平抚呼吸，阿不思反手摸起了桌上的餐刀。“你想知道？”他喘着气，在盖勒特的注视下用餐刀在自己的右手掌心上划下了一道滴血的伤口，“给我你的手。”握着盖勒特的手腕，阿不思以同样的方法划开了他的左手心，然后将两人正在滴血的双手交握；盖勒特率先收拢了手指，与身上人十指相扣。

“我告诉你，这就是办法。”手心的伤让两人的血液交融在了一起，像是某种古老的秘术，更多的猩红的液体随着手腕向下滴落，在彼此白皙的肌肤上呈现出病态诡异的美。“这是我们的联结，盖勒特·格林德沃，从今往后， **命运将把我们连在一起。** ”

“你既要带我走，就让我解脱吧，盖尔。”

*

按照阿不思的说法，他可以在血盟的影响下与盖勒特的灵魂交缠，这让他受诅咒的灵魂有了二次生命的机会。盖勒特能带他走。带他离开这里，远离这些可怖之事。男人对此表示怀疑，听起来就像是在唬人。而阿不思反问他，现在他还有什么是不可以相信的吗？

的确没有。盖勒特无法否认。如果这真是可以带走阿不思的方法，他愿意相信。阿不思还说只有生人的火焰可以将这座建筑点燃，在每一个纵火点和门窗贴上那独特的标志，把这里的一切都烧成灰烬。

“烧了房子，这里的风雪就会停了。”

阿不思告诉青年，外面的天气与这里的不同，只要一到冬天，即便外面是晴天，城堡周围也始终会是漫天卷地地永不停息的白雪。在夜晚到来之前，阿不思引着盖勒特来到了仓库。那里的确堆满了东西——堆满了人物画。每一幅人像的眼睛都被人用笔刻意遮去，几个中年男人的画像甚至还被割坏了眼睛部分。在盛怒之下，无法忍受的阿不思拿刀弄坏了它们——虽然效果并不显著。

“从这里开始，把这里全都烧掉。”

倒上了引燃物，接过阿不思递来的火种，盖勒特盯着手心尚未愈合的伤口与面前神色坚定的阿不思，对自己即将做的事产生了一丝犹疑。

“你真的……”他不是拖沓的人，然而几乎是出于直觉，盖勒特有些隐隐的不安。

“我真的可以跟你走。”似乎是为了给男人增加一些信心，阿不思搭上了盖勒特的手腕。“只有你来点火才能烧掉这里，我做不到。”

“毁了这里，盖勒特，给我重生。”

最终还是选择信任青年的盖勒特松开了手。火柴被扔到易燃液体里，与仓库中其他的纸屑与木头擦出了红色的火焰。映衬着火光，阿不思的脸明艳而动人。

“去其他房间。”他低声说，声音中的颤抖让盖勒特握住了他的手。两人早些时候还结下过盟誓的双手紧扣，阿不思领着盖勒特前往了下一个引火点。

古堡的亡魂开始发出凄厉的尖叫，然而阿不思的手被盖勒特紧握着，又是白天，它们不能贸然伤害他。听着亡魂那令人毛骨悚然的声音，阿不思挑起一边眉毛，蓝眼中蒙着雾气，脸上的表情复杂又难以捉摸。

热度很快升了起来，窜起的火苗席卷了所到之处的一切，然而窗外却还在下着雪，站在大厅中央，盖勒特为阿不思披上了一件御寒的外衣。

“我们走了。”他说，看着书柜与楼梯在他们的面前倒塌，形成了一道火的屏障。

*

“我们走了。”

盖勒特说着便牵着阿不思的手向外走去。

然而阿不思仍在原地不为所动，这出乎寻常的反应让盖勒特不得不回过头看向青年，他们立下血盟的手还交握着。“我们该走了。”他又重复了第二遍，看着沉默的后者，盖勒特的心中突然升腾起了一种极其不好的预感。他不怕死的东西，但他把伤到活着的人。下意识地捏紧了阿不思的手，他要立即带着他离开。

阿不思被他以蛮力拉到了门口，外面的风雪在开门的瞬间便灌了进来。刀锋似的寒风刮着他的脸，然而盖勒特的全部注意力只在身后的阿不思身上。青年站在门后看着他，脸上是苍凉的笑。

“这不可能，”盖勒特像是一只被激怒的狮子，剧烈的情绪波动让他的眼角都带上了红色。他不要命了似的拽着阿不思的手，丝毫不介意那是否会伤到纤瘦的青年。“你说过我们立下了血盟，你的灵魂与我交织——我按你说的做了一切！你明明不该被困在这里！”

“是我的血流得还不够多吗，是吗，阿不思？”不敢放开阿不思，盖勒特便用嘴将自己的另一只衣袖往上咬起，只要阿不思一声令下，告诉他这样做有用，他就会毫不犹豫地咬下去。“是哪里错了，阿不思，阿不思，你快告诉我我究竟要怎样才能带走你——”

“我走不了的，我属于这座古堡，”阿不思与盖勒特紧握的手停在了门口处，无论后者如何努力，他都始终无法被拉出这扇门。“我说我们可以一起走，不是说你可以这样带我走。”

看着男人的脸色逐渐冷了下去，阿不思闭上眼睛，痛苦地摇了摇头。他从一开始就知道自己走不出去。“只有死亡。”

“你骗我。”火焰已经快烧到了阿不思身后，哀嚎的亡魂搭上了青年的肩膀，握住了他的脚踝，要将他往里拉。“血盟根本就没有任何用处，从一开始你就骗了我！”盖勒特站在门外，脸上混杂着被欺骗的愤怒与沮丧。他的声音近乎于咆哮，从没有任何人能让他这样失态过。“你利用我，你把一个无辜的年轻人变成了一个杀人凶手，然后自己抽身，你怎么可以——”他早该想到，阿不思就是对自己隐瞒了很多事，很多事；可是阿不思明明也答应过他很多事，明明告诉他血盟可以让自己脱离诅咒脱离这里，明明说自己会和他一起走，阿不思还说了——

“这就是我的解脱，”

给我解脱。

“盖勒特。”

让我重生。

门被戛然关上，盖勒特再也看不到里面的场景。彻底燃起的大火点亮了天空，恍惚中盖勒特被逼得后退，跌坐在了雪地中。

*

_他都做了什么？_ 血盟的伤口在左掌心隐隐作痛。 _帮阿不思杀了阿不思。_

*

坐在雪地里，盖勒特发出了一声类似于野兽的嘶吼。

*

阿不思其实只骗了他一件事。除此之外，风雪的确停了，古堡的确消失了，亡魂的确没有再来做任何纠缠，也的确有人找到他了。

被送回到来时的别墅时，盖勒特的脸上没有任何表情。

他的家人和他家人的朋友凑上来对他嘘寒问暖表示关心，盖勒特还是像以前一样，告诉他们自己好着呢，没必要担心。只是换了副神情与语气。

“我怎么感觉你跟以前不一样了呢，孩子？”只有巴沙特是真心体贴着自己的侄孙，她把年轻人叫到一边，摸着他突出的颧骨与盖勒特对视。“有什么事发生了吗？”

盖勒特是在路边被发现的，人们先是找到了他的车，才在不远处发现了他。当时他正坐在雪地里，低着头不知道在想些什么。

“我感觉我爱上了一个人。”他说，眼睛盯着自己的脚尖。

“是吗，你花了多长时间来让自己感觉爱上了那个人？”

“一天。”

他花了一天时间体验到了激情、爱欲、幸运、燃起希望又经历绝望。只花了一天，只因为一个人。

不过老妇人倒并不买账，像是被打了一巴掌，巴沙特深吸了口气。“你总是善于调情，盖勒特，你不能再把这当作借口了。”

“没关系了，姑婆，那个人已经死了，我亲手杀的。”

巴沙特皱着眉打量了一会儿面前的年轻人，那神情似乎是在埋怨着他不要这样说话。盖勒特于是露出了回来后的第一个微笑，他咧开嘴，胸前的吊坠在灯光下反射着白色光泽。就和他此时的眼睛一样，亮晶晶的。“我的天哪……你要哭了，我的孩子，五岁后我就再没看见过你这副表情，到底发生什么了？”

盖勒特只是沉默地摇着头，嘴角带笑，不发一语。

“你好好休息吧。”慈爱的妇人踮起脚亲吻了他的额头，选择放自己的侄孙一人独处。“我不会让其他人去烦你的，放心。”

*

躺在床上，盖勒特辗转反侧，始终难以入眠。

手心的伤口就像一个笑话，讥讽着他的判断；又像一把匕首，撕扯着他的心；或许更像是一道疤，可能他之前做了一场梦，不过这疤倒时刻提醒着他这场梦已经醒了。

他不是想见鬼吗？见到了。 **他还把人变成了鬼。**

想到阿不思，盖勒特更加睡不着了。

放弃挣扎从床上坐起，趿拉着羊绒拖鞋，年轻人走到吧台去为自己倒了杯酒。他倒酒的姿态十分优雅，又带着因熟练而有的自信，看上去便与阿不思不同。是啊，盖勒特一向很能喝，也的确爱喝酒。

纽蒙迦德的桌台也是与阿不思那里相同的白色。这次没有了阿不思，盖勒特随意拉开了一把椅子，在餐桌旁坐下。

“我真的搞砸了。”

他就不该在风雪中开车离开纽蒙迦德，就该在抛锚的车上等人来救他，就该在风雪里冻死，而不是——

算了。

盖勒特笑了一下。

对象已经不是人，再计较也没有意义了。

*

他灌不醉自己，这让他感到难受。转念一想自己这样失落颓废也不值得，霎时间诸多繁杂的思绪令盖勒特烦躁得将面前的玻璃器皿全都扫到了地上。还是破坏最合他意。

在走回房间的路上，盖勒特觉得自己的手心又开始有些痒痛。他几乎想要在掌心再划上几刀，以掩盖这个可笑的伤疤。

“这可不行。”

突然出现在身后的声音吓到了正在凝视着自己手心的盖勒特，然而这声音却又如此熟悉，熟悉到他甚至不敢回头去看。

“我没骗你，”一具冰凉的身体贴了上来，从后环住了自己的腰。盖勒特看向地板，发现那里并没有打下第二个人的影子。“你看，

_“我陪着你呢，盖尔。”_

阿不思说，就像盖勒特在他们初识的当晚向他保证的一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我的车有一半是在机场写的你们能想象吗……
> 
> ad知道自己走不出去，只有死了才能自由和解脱，所以他才骗gg。然而ad死后又凭着双方的执念回来找到了gg，开始了一人一鬼的生活（人鬼情未了）
> 
> 我的爱就是这么变态

**Author's Note:**

> 从一周前开始准备搞，已经写了8000+了，大概比《先生》还长，和那篇不是同程度的黑暗  
> 下……再等等吧


End file.
